Light is Dark and Dark is Light
by Cherry Maiden
Summary: Ok so heresthe deal: This is now a KradDark fic! sorry to previous readers. Krad is uke! yay! Later lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**I think I was a bit selfish with wanting an OC but now I know so I am making this a YAOI. You were warned! YAY LEMON STARBURSTS!! This is my first D N Angel fic not my first first fic! I hope you like it!! Sorry for the faithful readers and reviewers of the old story! I promise the Yaoi will come later! (lol punny lmao!) YAOI YAOI YAOI! there that's plenty of warning! I took the first chapters and the one i was working on and combined them!**

" meh " Normal talking

'meh' qoutes

**'meh'** Dark thoughts

_meh _thoughts/ flash backs/ dreams/ empasis

**meh **emphasis 2

meh emphasis 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DN Angel! If i did well..... IDK....

**::::::::::CHAPTER ONE::::::::::**

**THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING**

Daisuke and Riku are happily married and had a son who is now 16. Like his Okaa-san and Otou-san (mother and father) he has red hair and red-brown eyes. He has been the soul container for Dark for two years now. His name is Rai Niwa, son of Daisuke Niwa (haha that sounds so cool!! XD). Acts almost like his father, shy and kind at heart, but there are those times he's like his mother, yell impossibility loud. Yes, you are disappointed that it's not Sato-kun, huh? You'll see.

As much as you all may not like (Some may like), Satoshi and Risa _**WERE **_married. This was a non-happy ending for the couple unlike Dai and Riku. Risa had been killed two months after their marriage. A bank thief (not as skilled as Dark) had held her hostage and had accidentally shot her. She had been three months pregnant. Satoshi had the man jailed for life even though he did it on accident. He managed to save his baby by preserving her with Krad's power, _**much**_ to his displeasure of asking Krad for help, in a container of sorts. It was his daughter. She now is 15 years old with light blue hair and brown eyes, "Like your kaa-san," Her tou-san would tell her. She was named Rika, after her great grandmother. Of course at this point you know that Rika and Rai were cousins right? She owns a small black tiger called Taji who is like Wit (is it with or wit?) but she does not contain a second soul. Taji is like a second pair of wings for her in case they seem to fail her. She had been genetically altered while in the tube like container thanks to Krad. So Krad was like her second father of sorts.

"So, what you're saying is that we can remove Dark from Rai as a totally separate soul..." the red haired male eyed the blue eyed man in question (-- that wasn't even a question).

"I've managed to do it with Krad," Satoshi saw Daisuke flinch at this," Don't worry. Krad's locked up and can't get out until I'm sure he won't do anything wrong." Daisuke sighed in relief.

Riku perked up and asked," Would the process be painful?"

"No. It's simple actually," he took out a rather large (gigantic!) pearly pill," He just has to swallow this and will take effect within two hours."

The couple looked at each other. Daisuke said, "Rai HATES pills..."

Rai had been seated next to his cousin in two dark maroon beanbags playing Mario Kart against Rika while Taji pawed a feather that fell from in her pillow. Her room was a fair-sized room with a TV, PS2, Wii, laptop and desk. Her walls were painted a soft purple color while her bed was made with a mess of had a small walk in closet and bathroom too. Fair sized room my ass... Anyway let's get back to the battling teens. They had a bet you see, Rai told her if he won she had to say yes to date ANY guy that asked her out. If Rika won he had to tell his crush, Miyuki (Blonde, green eyes, crème colored skin), that he liked her and had to ask her on a date.

"I am SOO kicking your ass Rai!" she shouted with a pocky in her mouth.

"Cause you cheated!" he shouted back, throwing a pillow at her out of nowhere.

"Hey!" Rika growled. She dropped her controller and tackled Rai making him drop his in the process, starting a NEW battle.

"RAI! LET'S GO!" Daisuke yelled up the stairs. Both stopped and glared at each other.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rika looked at her clock that glared and yelled at her, painfully letting her know she needed to get up and go to school. Her chocolate eyes narrowed and glared back. Yanking the cord out of the socket it stooped and she turned over in her bed. Rika was just about asleep until she shot up in her bed and ran for her closet. Grabbing a pair of light blue faded jeans and a crème colored shirt with a smiley face on it and yellow and black converse she made for her second base, the bathroom. After her short shower she combed out her messy hair and straightened it.

"TOU-SAN!! IS BREAKFAST READY?" Rika shouted as she glided down the stairs almost tripping over Taji and dropping her Hello Kitty messenger bag.

"Right here, but why are you in a rush today?" Satoshi looked at his daughter in confusion as she swallowed her breakfast whole.

"I have to beat Rai in a race to the school! Bye Tou-san! Aishiteiru!" Rika shouted running out the door just in time to see her cousin coming close to her house, "HA! He won't beat me today! I'm ahead!" She made a mad dash from her home that contained a confused father and lazy tiger. Oh what a sad day for her. Rai saw Rika and went rushing after her and now they were neck and neck! (sounds a bit like a horse race...)

"Up early I see! How'd you manage to crawl out of your cave?" Rai sniped.

"How'd you manage to pull yourself away from your GIRLFRIEND'S pictures? Stalker!" Rika snapped back at him then asked, "What's up?"

He replied, "Oh, nothing much just the fact I had a pill, which was the size of a frickin' bolder mind you, shoved down my throat!"

Rika pointed in front of them, "Idiot people standing around! Look out!" She shouted dodging the students that stood on the school grounds. Rai did the same trying to reach the doors before his 'rival' could. I guess this WAS Rika's lucky day as Rai met a concrete wall.

"I WINNN!! .LEGEND!" she shouted and danced around.

Rai mumbled, "This was all your fault Dark..."

**'How is it MY fault that you smashed your face into the wall?' **Dark snickered. Rai only glared at the invisible being.

"I can't believe you SAID that!" Rai huffed and blushed as he walked up to his cousin shamefully.

_Moments ago..._

**'Say Rai?'**

_'Hm?'_

**'Miyuki is wearing a mini skirt!'**

Rai blushed and indeed the dark angel was not lying. Wall meet Rai, Rai meet the wall.

"Jack ass..." Rai muttered and Dark chuckled at the boy's misfortune. Rika had the Devil's Grin upon her normally bored face. Oh no. He would have to confess! HE LOST!

"Please don't make me do it!" Rai pleaded. But apparently Krad taught her too much about being evil. The thief container only frowned and knew she wouldn't let up. Rai sighed and just went into an Emo mode. Rika softened her face and patted her sad relative.

"She'll like you I just know it. If I like you I'm sure she'll be glad to go out with you," Rika smiled and suddenly smirked, "RACE YOU TO CLASS! WHOEVER LOSES HAS TO DO ALL OF THE HOMEWORK FOR THE WEEK!!" Rai, with a now boosted confidence, dashed off before her and was the winner. So maybe it wasn't her lucky DAY but a good start that was for sure.

**FOUR HOURS LATER (four classes later)**

"Art class! My 5th period class! Two more classes and I am home FREE!" the blue haired girl shouted happily.

"Oh no you're not! You have yours and my work to do tonight and every night ALL week!" Rai playfully pushed his cousin. She huffed.

"Well YOU still have to talk to Miyuki!" sticking out her tongue, she grabbed a blank canvas. Today was Free Art day so she wanted to paint. Rai just took out a pencil and his messy sketchbook (I have a messy old one but i love it!). Tilting her head to the side she asked, "Say Rai, what should I paint?" Facing up from his Book of Miyuki sketches he tapped his pencil on his chin.

"Dark," was his simple reply. Rika had an anime sweat drop.

"I have NO idea what he looks like..." as soon as she said that there was a flash of light. After the bright light disappeared there stood an older teen with purple hair clad in...Well... COUGH COUGH... That's right.

"Dark?" Rai was shocked. Dark was there in NOTHING. Dark blinked and stood there totally thing they were in the back in a secluded place. Oh? You thought I forgot our poor, now-un-virgin-eyed blue haired female did you? NOPE! She blushed and then fainted. Poor thing. It only gets worse. Just before she met the floor just as Rai met the wall Dark caught her.

"Whoa careful!" Dark said (Btw he is now talking in NORMAL TALKING). Rai still went unmoving. Dark looked at him curiously and asked," What's wrong with you?"

Rai shook himself out of his shocked state only to yell at the purple haired boy, "PUT HER DOWN! AND GET CLOTHES ON!" Dark looked himself over. Indeed he had nothing. (DUH! how many times must THAT be repeated!) He looked around for anything and LUCKILY found a lost and found bin with clothes he could get into (I don't know about you guys but there is some nice clothes in those things! Though i don't take any anymore) One thing that was lacking though. BOXERS. And that means he went commando...

"So what now?" Dark looked at Rai.

"We get you enrolled I guess. Until then we should get Rika to the Nurse's office, "Rai placed Rika on his back piggy-back style and carried her down with Dark next to him. Oh my, what could be going through her mind now?

Was it just a dream or was it real? Rika opened her eyes only to a squint do to the rooms horrid brightness. Weird. There were two blurs of red and purple mumbling. Well to her ears it sounded like mumbling. Rubbing her eyes she got up and the 'mumbling' stopped.

"What happened? Where am I?" Rika asked, turning to the red blur, which was not so blurry now.

"Well... you're in the nurses office. What happened was... Um... Well..." Rai fiddled with the sheets, not looking into his cousins eyes.

"Well what? OUT with it boy!" She shouted slightly.

"You fainted so he decided to bring you here. After dumping you off here we enrolled me into this school. Lucky you, we have almost every class together," Dark grinned as Rika turned around to see the other male in the room. She blinked, then stared, and finally chucked a poor, innocent glass of water that had been near her bed at the thief. THUD. Now Dark was knocked out. Rai scooted away, also taking anything that could do him in, away from Rika. Getting up and making sure to step on Dark, Rika motioned for her cousin to follow and they headed to their last class.

RIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! The bell doth toll! Rai and Rika meet at the front of the school. Rai sighed and turned to his still aggravated cousin, "Shouldn't we go and get Dark?"

"Oh look! It's Miyuki! Go get her tiger!!" Rika said suddenly and pushed him into the middle of a group of girls. He was frozen. Miyuki was the first to speak of course.

"Hey. Do you need something?" Miyuki asked politely as her friends scowled at him. Rai did the only thing a nervous love-smitten boy could do, run. Miyuki blinked and shrugged and conversed with her friends again.

"Damn it Rai!!" Rika hunted down that idiotic cousin of hers and when she go to him she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"I didn't know what to do! She just looked so amazing and her voice was like an angel's song! I just panicked!!" Rai said shaking his head. Rika softened up and sighed.

"It's okay, you'll get her tomorrow!" patting his back, they left to their respective homes, Rai not forgetting to hand Rika all of his homework that she took grudgingly, "Might as well get started..." flopping onto the living room couch, she opened up to the first page of work. Soon enough her father walked in and smiled and she smiled back.

"How was school?" he started as he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes.

"It was fine! Rai chickened out on asking out Miyuki! AND he ran into a wall! Oh and also someone blew up part of the classroom in chemistry today!" Rika replied and got up and hugged her dad, "How was your day? Catch anyone?"

He laughed a little," Yes, it was Baron Cromwell. Remember him?" she nodded and sat back down, "Well he was all the way in China."

"No way!" Rika said in awe.

"Yes, now do your work. By the way why do you have twice as much work? You weren't the one who blew up the classroom did you?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow at his daughter who only huffed.

"Of course I didn't! I... lost a bet to Rai. We raced to class," turning to her work, she scribbled away furiously. He chuckled and wondered how she lost, seeing as she hasn't lost before.

"Also we are heading to your aunt and uncles house later, okay? So if your not finished, bring whatever you didn't finish with you," Satoshi said walking upstairs to wash up. With that said, Rika worked even faster so she could have more time to whop her cousin.

**AT THE NIWA RESIDENCE**

"How could you just leave me there?" Dark 'pouted' and attempted to look hurt.

"It wasn't my fault. Rika decided to shove me in the middle of a bunch of girls which included Miyuki..." Rai hung his head in shame, "Then I ran..."

Dark laughed, "Yeah, I saw that. You're not really the ladies man are you?"

"Go to hell Dark. Not all of us think women are a piece of meat to stare at!" Rai countered.

"You almost sound like your annoying cousin. Are you gay by chance?" Dark smirked. Rai steamed and jumped at Dark in order to strangle him. As Dark dodged the sad child he said, "I could help you win over Miyuki, you know."

Rai stopped and looked skeptically at him, "Why should I even trust you with this?"

"Hey, all I want to do is hook you up with the hottest girl in the school, no strings attached!" Dark countered, holding up his hands and grinning. Rai thought this offer over, really wondering if he should trust his once-before counter-part. Dark sighed, "Look if this does fail, which it won't, you wouldn't have much to lose any way!"

"What the HELL is that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing!" the thief smirked and patted his back, "Now let's start out on those lessons!"

"What?! Why now?" Rai said looking up to Dark.

"You've got no work to do so let's start!" Dark answered cheekily.

* * *

**OK so here it is! the new story!! Once again Im sorry to the faitful readers that read the story BEFORE i changed it... GOMEN! SUMIMASEN!! plz dont be angry!! -COWERS- I hope you liked it! PLZ REVIEW! Ideas are ok too!! I might need them!**

**-Cherry/Vinnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I was a bit selfish with wanting an OC but now I know so I am making this a YAOI. You were warned! YAY LEMON STARBURSTS!! This is my first D N Angel fic so I hope you like it!! Sorry for the faithful readers and reviewers of the old story! I promise the Yaoi will come later! (lol punny lmao!) YAOI YAOI YAOI! there that's plenty of warning! I took the first chapters and the one i was working on and combined them!**

**And when I wrote "... Krad taught her too much about being evil..." I meant that he channeled some of his evilness into her as an infant.**

" meh " Normal talking

'meh' qoutes

**'meh'** Dark thoughts

_meh _thoughts/ flash backs/ dreams/ empasis

**meh **emphasis 2

meh emphasis 3

Disclaimer: Hi, my name is NOT Yukiru Sugisaki and I do NOT own D N Angel

**::::::::::CHAPTER TWO:::::::::**

**::::::::Intriguing:::::::::**

"What?! Why now?" Rai said looking up to Dark.

"You've got no work to do so let's start!" Dark answered cheekily.

Rai huffed. He knew there was NO way out of the theif's deal.

"So what EXACTLY are you planning to do?" Rai glanced out the window, hoping the lesson wasn't as bad as his senses thought it was.

* * *

Rika, huffing as she finished the last problem, scanned her room for anything to do with whatever time she had till she left for the Niwas. Of course she COULD play games but she could do that anyday. She wanted to do something new.

_Well theres always the attic or basement..._ Rika thought as she stretched and slipped on her slippers. The basement sounded better then the attic at the moment, attics just gave her the creeps. She shuffled down the hall to the kitchen were there was an old wood door that led to the basement she oh so wanted to go down into. So, curiousity peeked, she grabbed the nearest portable light and headed down the large, cold basement.

For old looking stairs, they sure didn't make any noise.

Rika suddenly felt some sort of presence that seemed to pull her further down the stairs. It seemed familiar and magical.

Once she reached the bottom she flicked on the wall switch and gasped.

There, in a golden cage with painful thorns and some sort of writing, was a person sitting on the swing in the center, their white wings hanging from their back, like they were a bird.

She looked at the beautiful long locks of gold tumbling from the crown of the angel and the soft milky colored skin that was hardly exposed thanks to the consealing clothes the woman wore. At least she could assume this was a woman. And for some reason, Rika felt like this woman had helped her in a big way somehow. Maybe....just maybe...this woman was...

"Okaa-san?" she had said.

The unknown woman's eyelids lifted and revealed golden cat-like eyes that stared down at the blue-haired girl. She spoke in a voice most unwomanly (but still held a slight feminine-ness), "I am not your mother."

"Then who are you?! What are you doing in my basement?" Rika shouted at the newly discovered male.

He scoffed, smirking and answering in a hoarse voice, "I am Krad Hikari, you are Rika Hikari. And this is MY basement."

"I am not Rika Hikari. I am Rika Hiwatari. How do you know my first name?"

"I suppose your father didn't tell you? Pity. Then again he never really liked me," Krad began to rock his swing back and forth.

"What didn't he tell me?" Rika started to get irritated with his answers.

"I saved your life after your mother was brutally murdered. She was still pregnant with you, you know?" a crazed smirk spread over his beautiful face,"I suppose dear old Dad didn't share with you what really happened?"

"What?" the blue haired girl whispered, her brown eyes widened.

"If you pass me my cross and tie I would be glad to answer your questions," the angel motioned to the tabletop close by where a single silver cross lay next to a hair tie. Rika picked it up and moved closer to the cage, Krad flew down to meet her.

"How am I going to give it to you if there's thorns in the way?" Rika stared at the sharp protruding objects with doubt of fitting her hand through without it coming back bloody.

"Like this, of course," a glove was removed and his hand reached out of the cage and caught his beloved cross and tie, pulling them back into the cage.

"Your bleeding!" she exclaimed. The perfect pale set of skin was now stained red. He titled his head and shrugged.

"Its not the worst thing thats happened to me," the crazy smirk was back and he flew back up to his perch, "Now... Ask away to your hearts content, however, you may find certain things to be very disturbing."

She opened her mouth only to hear the front door to the house close, "Shit!" Rika bounded up the stairs, leaving her flashlight and the light to the basement on. Krad continued to smirk and swing upon his swing, licking away the blood dripping from his hand.

"She didn't even thank me."

* * *

What she found in the basement was some seriously effed up shit. A guy, who looked like an angel and was supposedly tied to her and knows about things her father is supposedly hiding from her, caged in her basement. I'll tell you one thing's for sure.

She was miffed.

Their was a guy who had saved her life as a baby and her dad had so cruelly locked him away in the cold, dark basement. Did he even get fed? What about where he sleeps? Where does he bathe and where does he go pee? Does he even get clean clothes? She also remembered that he mentioned getting worse injuries then the one he just got today. Did that mean he was abused? Rika couldn't stand the thought of someone doing that to another human being. Unless it was Rai but they were cousins and she wouldn't leave him there to rot. So, when her dad questioned if she was done with her homework she only passed by him and slammed her bedroom door. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She was frustrated, and that meant a trip down torture-your-cousin lane.

Grabbing her black hoodie, tieing up her hair, and grabbing Rai's homework she lept out her open window, heading to the Niwa residence without telling her father she was heading there early.

* * *

"Ugh! For the last time, thats not how you do it! Now try it again and this time do it right!" Dark had lectured to Rai.

Rai sighed before taking in a large breath and looking Dark right in the eye, "Miyuki," Rai got close to Dark and grabbed his hands,sparkles and everything dancing around them, "I love you and only you! Would you consider going out to dinner with me? A romantic evening, just the two of us?" Rai tried suavely. Though the last bit with the sparkles was kind of disrupted by Rika coming in through his window and witnessing the whole "I love you" exchange.

"O...ookay... I didn't think you swung that way Rai, but I don't judge," Rika stated, fully in the room now. Both boys turned to her, crimson painting across their face.

"NO! Its not like that!" Rai released Dark's hands and waved his own around in panic.

Dark was just in a bit of shock. Surely she heard Rai say the Miyuki part right?

"If you guys want some alone time I'll bug you later," then the bluenette sat on the floor, "Or I could watch."

"I was only trying to help Rai learn the proper way to ask a lady out!" Dark had started to follow Rai's example.

"Whatever, look I came here to vent to you Rai," she cast her brown eyes directly to the red pair.

"What is it?" He suddenly turned serious.

"Well, Dad has a guy in the basement of our house and I'm confused about-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT! You're saying that the Satoshi Hiwatari, your dad, has a guy in his basement? I knew he was secretly gay!" Dark interuptted.

Both cast him a Shut-Up-You-Big-Boob look. So, the kaito opted to sitting on Rai's bed and letting her continue.

"As I was saying... I found him today after I did our work. I was bored and went exploring. When I was down there he was raidiating some sort of strong magical energy waves and had wings! Not only that but he told me he saved my life when I was a baby and apparently my dad is keeping secrets from me!" she vented and gulped up a breath of air before huffing and nodding her head, "And he said his name was-"

BOOM!

"RIKA!"

"Aw, shit," Rika knew it was her father.

**OK so here it is! Once again Im sorry to the faitful readers that read the story BEFORE i changed it... GOMEN! SUMIMASEN!! plz dont be angry!! -COWERS- I hope you liked it! PLZ REVIEW! Ideas are ok too!! I might need them!!**

**SHORT CHAPTER! **

**-Cherry/Vinnie**


End file.
